


The Wound You Left

by ConstantRevision (Klamtan)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, One-sided pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klamtan/pseuds/ConstantRevision
Summary: It takes several underwhelming practice runs back in Russia, and one Mila for Yuri to finally figure out what the ugly, aching feeling in his chest is.





	

There's a bubble of something he can't quite name when he sees the way Viktor showers the Japanese man with attention.

The way he touches Yuuri so nonchalantly-

Wrapping his arms around the other's sturdy, yet elegant frame...

 

_Why._

 

Raking his fingers though those dark locks of hair...

 

_Why._

 

Grazing his thumb over the man's red lips...

 

_Why. Why. Why._

 

Unconsciously, Yuri's brows come together, furrowing, as his slim fingers curl into a fist. He has to physically turn away each time he's subjected to the sight of this...this excessive display of affection, and honestly, just the thought of it alone makes his stomach twist and churn uncomfortably.

Why did he feel like this- so nauseous; teetering on the edge of throwing up? Why did the sight of them so close make him feel so sick?

So what if Viktor was paying ridiculous amounts of much attention to Yuuri- to a stranger he only literally just met? That was none of Yuri's business.

And, so what if he himself had to clamor for the man's attentions now? It wasn't as though he enjoyed Viktor's weirdly upbeat attitude and nagging to begin with...right?

\---

It takes several underwhelming practice runs back in Russia, and one Mila for Yuri to finally figure out what the ugly, aching feeling in his chest is.

As soon as his feet touch the soil of his motherland, Yuri immediately drowns himself in practice, hoping that it'll be enough to distract his mind from the image of Yuuri's face, tinted with color as Viktor's hand rests on his arm. He's grateful that Lilia comes along when she does because her strict training is just what he needs, and soon enough, his days are filled with nothing but ice skating and ballet.

With it, there's no room to think about anything else.

For a time, Yuri is able to dance ten steps ahead of his feelings. His improvement is a steady rise, and Yakov can feel himself glow with pride as he watches the boy. But- Lilia's rigorous regime isn't enough to be a permanent fix to his problem, and eventually, Yuri's progress hits the wall. As unpleasant thoughts begin to catch up, uncomfortable feelings seep into his skating, altering the mood of every performance he makes.

After one particularly abysmal run through, Mila glides towards her rinkmate with a look of mixed curiosity and concern.

“Yuri, Coach Yakov wants me to talk to you.”

“ _You_?”

He had been expecting to receive some sort of pep talk about his performance, but from Mila? Yuri eyes her dubiously.

“Why? What could I possibly learn from an old hag like _you_?”

He doesn't move fast enough to dodge her painful cheek pinching as a smile graces her lips.

“My, my~. I'm going to let that slide for now. _This_ is more important. Yuri, you've got something on your mind that's bothering you, don't you? Everyone can tell.”

Oh. So that's why Yakov sent her- to talk about his personal life. Yuri rubs his cheeks when Mila finally lets go, and grumbles a vague response. 

“It's a girl, isn't it?”

He doesn't expect that. “Wh-”

“Hush your protests, Yuri." She cuts him off decisively, knowing exactly what he's about to say. "I've had enough relationship experience to recognize the sight of pain caused by love.”

“LO-”

“Yuri!” Again, she cuts the blond off. "Be honest with me.”

The silence that follows is deafening.

They stare at each other for a long while, daring the other to back down, before, _finally_ , the blond cracks. 'With a soft 'tch,' his eyes dart down to the floor.

“I...”

Each syllable comes out slowly as Yuri tries to put how he feels into words. It's...difficult.

“It's _not_ love. It isn't.” He's adamant about that one fact, and momentarily, he glances up as he talks to make sure the message gets through.

“But... this person. When I see them... being _nice_ to someone else-” When he squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, he can see it; Viktor cupping the other Yuuri's cheeks, praising him for working so hard.

 “I **hate** it.”

And suddenly, words start rushing out. Yuri clutches at his chest and stares hard at the icy surface, frustration evident in his tone.

“There's this- this _feeling_ , Mila! When I see them together- and I can't stand it! The way they're so- so intimate with someone they've only just _met_ \- when I've known them longer! And I may have walked away but _they_ were the ones who abandoned me first!”

Yuri hears the soft gasp Mila makes when he looks up at her again, but he can't stop himself- he can't stop the tears welling up in his eyes.

“They chose someone else over me- over _me_ \- and when I think about that, it _hurts_ , Mila-”

He can't find the strength to pull away when he feels the woman's arms wrap around him.

“And I keep wondering: why couldn't it be _me_?”

His voice cracks.

“Am I not good enough? What...What's wrong with me?”

“Oh, Yuri...”

The front of her shirt is wet with tears.

“There's nothing wrong with you, I promise.”

“Then _why_ do I feel like this, Mila?”

The redhead waits for few seconds before she pulls away to cup Yuri's face, urging him to look up at her as she speaks softly.

“Silly boy...”

Through his blurry gaze, Yuri can see her soft smile. 

“I've already told you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I still don't know if I want to end this happily or not...


End file.
